A Blinding Sight
by xpurplefreakx
Summary: Calla is a witch, employed in Asgard, for ten years, to teach Queen Frigga all she knows about magic. The palace is her home, its occupants her friends. Calla and Loki have always had a different connection but Calla has never been able to let her guard down to show her true feelings, will she ever be able to? Pre-Thor.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Thor characters or the world! They belong to their rightful owner. However do not steal Calla or the story. Thank you.

The sun was about to start setting soon. Dinner in the main hall had ended some time ago; it was an early dinner in honor of the guests of the King Odin. Calla was walking to her room for a quick change out of her dinner dress to get into something that was more practical when training. Her other friends were going to go to the training room to mess around and practice whatever they felt like. They were all going down there, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, as well as the two princes Thor and Loki.

Once Calla entered her room she was surprised to see that her two maids where not there waiting for her but Calla then quickly realized that they were most likely at their dinner.

Calla's room was a large size, not as large as the others seeing as she was technically working in the palace doing her job, but the room was still a nice large size. When you walk into her quarters there is a fire place the inside is gold and glows brightly illuminating the room. On the far wall are two massive connected doors that lead to a small balcony. With heavy drapes a light tan. In the room the floor is covered in rugs that are black fur and cotton. In front of the fire place was a couch and two chairs with a table that contains oil lamps.

Calla walked through her living space and went to the large archway on the right that led to her bed chambers. In there were drapes hanging on the doorway that led to another balcony. Her bed was in the center of the smaller room and then there was a door leading to the bathroom and a closet.

Calla changed into tight legging pants that were black and a grey and blue long sleeve tunic. She tied her hair into a neat and orderly bun before dragging on her boots. She grabbed her dagger, put it in her shield and stuck it in her boot. She didn't need the dagger at all really but she thought it was a nice touch.

Calla ducked from the sword that Fandral swung at her and she jumped fifteen feet into the air then disappeared without a trace. "Aw come come now Calla, these tricks of yours, one can only take so much," Fandral said laughing looking around him, sword in hand.

The others from the side lines laughed at Fandrals dismay. "You both have been at this quite a long time, Fandral call a truce. You know she is not easy to give up," Sif called to him.

Just then as the others laughed Thor and Loki walked down the stairs, Thor had more skip in his step while Loki walked casually behind.

"What is this I hear? Lady Calla has out smarted you all?" Thor boasted as he walked down to the others. "That is a proud thing to do Lady Calla… wherever you happen to be."

Calla smirked to herself as she watched the others as they looked around for her. She was sitting up in one of the windows a good distance away from the others. She laughed, she knew that she would have to go back to them all soon but she enjoyed watching them, especially Fandral, still posed to carry on the fight. She looked at the others who were laughing and cracking jokes, it was Loki who she noticed last. He was looking right at her. Of course he would find where she was hiding Calla thought. When they locked eyes Loki's sides of his mouth turned up just a tiny bit. It was not a smirk, definitely a small smile Calla decided.

With a warm breeze blowing past her and Loki looked back to the others, she decided that that was her cue to go back to the others. With a blink of her eyes she was suddenly standing behind Fandral with her dagger to his throat.

His breathe caught and he held up his hands. The others stood still watching not saying.

"Dear Fandral, I will accept your truce and we may both go on our ways without having any blood spilt," Calla said with a smile on her face. It was easy to trick the others into dueling her, they weren't a challenge, quite honestly she could kill everyone in this place in a blink of an eye, no one was a challenge. But they didn't know that, and she was not going to tell them or lead them to believe that they had no way capturing her if they really wanted. She was their friend and would normally let them… normally.

"I do believe that to be a wonderful idea," Calla said. She let her knife down smiling being pleased with herself and she went to stand in front of Fandral. "Sir," she said bowing. He bowed back with a smile and gave her a quick wink like he always he did after a duel.

"Well done Calla," Thor said smiling as she turned to go stand at the side lines. "Now it's my turn Fandral, Sif, (All of the others) lets go."

Calla felt the warm breeze loosen some of her hair as she went to go stand Loki. The others already started to duel, Loki didn't look at her but she did look at him. He was her prince and possibly her friend. She knew that wasn't the wisest thing to think though, she worked there. But their friendship always seemed to linger under the surface somewhere, she liked it like that.

"Prince Loki," Calla said going to stand beside him to watch the others. He gave her a nod of acknowledgment; she would take it as a greeting. "Do you not wish to join the others tonight Prince?"

Calla watched him out of the corner of her eye, he stood still for a moment then turned his head to her, "Perhaps not today Calla." She lifted her eye brows but didn't turn to face him. "It seems they may have had enough magic for the day."

This was odd, he never said that, ever. Calla wondered what would cause him to think that, he is always willing to show off.

"Seems off for you to do so but as you wish," Calla said back to him.

"You are always so formal with me," Loki turned his entire body to look at her this time. "I have yet to discover why."

She snorted, "You know why _Prince_." She turned to face him smiling just a little. "I do recall that one time I called you just by your name you tried to set me on fire."

He smirked at the memory. It was true though, he almost set her on fire. "It was all in good fun, after all you had told me I was more like ice, so I proved you wrong," Ah yes, Calla thought. She told him in an argument that he was as cold as ice.

"You set fire to my dress… and hair," Calla said flatly. He only shrugged his shoulders then turned away from her. "I must admit, you are something." Calla said turning back to the others but still keeping an eye on Loki.

"And what is that something Calla?" Loki said and turned to her quickly. He was interested and Calla knew it. If there was one thing Calla knew, it was that she didn't have to say anything to him unless ordered.

"I suppose you shall never know," she muttered still turned to the others. She liked that she had his attention for the moment even if it was it at his displeasure.

"Humph," Loki grumbled, then turning with a wicked smile on his face. Calla knew he was up to no good. "How about a duel and when I win you tell me?"

He must have thought her insane, she wasn't about to duel Loki. Not that she was afraid or afraid of losing, but she can't see through other peoples magic so it would be somewhat unfair. But she wouldn't lose she kept telling herself.

"Ah, you see Prince Loki, that just is not going to happen," Calla mock signed turning and taking a step away from the prince trying to give herself some distance from the Prince.

"No? I thought you might be up to it, put your skills to a real test against a higher – a real opponent," Loki said with that same wicked smile getting bigger.

"I don't think so," Calla said stopping and standing her ground.

He gave her a curious look, "And why's that?"

"I'm no fool. I am not going to duel the God of Mischief," Calla noticed the embers slowly falling from the sky around her all of a sudden. "Especially when he is in the mood of setting something else of mine on fire," Calla said she didn't stop the embers from being in the air but she made sure to dodge the few that looked eager to catch her tunic.

He gives her a satisfied smile then puts his hands up as if in surrender. Calla couldn't help but smirk as the thought of the Prince surrendering was beyond ridiculous but the embers did disappear.

"Very well Calla. Have it your way," She was surprised when he spoke those words, he always seemed to get his way. "But just this one time," That's more like him she thought. Loki held his hands behind his back and stood up straighter, "Now you owe me also." He was pleased with himself, Calla could tell. But she didn't mind, she didn't live at the palace because she could, she had a job to do and that entailed aiding the royal family, including Loki.

"Of course Prince Loki," Calla said formally still standing a few feet away from him.

"Of course Lady Calla," Loki mocked Calla's stiffness and looked back over to her but she was watching the others.

Ok! So First chapter out, any thoughts? Thanks for reading this chapter!


End file.
